To Fall In Love With You
by Kou-kun
Summary: In a sudden rut of depression, Naruto makes an important decision. Through the following weeks, Someone makes a big impact on his life and he begins to question himself; did he make a mistake?
1. Giving Up

Dadicated to my boyfriend, Stephen.  
  
~To Fall in Love With You~  
  
Naruto's eyes blinked open as the sun slowly moved over them. The sun still shone golden with the early morning essence, and Naruto wished he had kept his eyes closed.   
  
Why see the world in which he wasn't loved?  
  
Why enjoy life when people were only going to tear him down?  
  
He was sick of it. Those glares and those avoiding actions all because he was the vessel of Nine Tails. If they would only learn that he was saving them- that he could be strong like anyone else, that he could love like anyone else, if they'd only give him a chance......   
  
Naruto sighed and sat up, knowing he would not again that morning sleep. Today was just going to be another day with which he would have to deal. There was a slight pain in his stomach as he rose, and Naruto clutched at the shirt of his pajamas. This work- ah, the work... - the sit-ups, the push ups... they were not worth it anymore. No one loved him.   
  
`He took slow, sleepy steps out of his room and was careful not to trip on his overlengthed pajamas as he climbed the steps from his living room up to his kitchen. He opened the fridge, and pulled out a package of instant ramen and milk. He ripped the lid off the ramen as he closed the fridge with his foot, and poured in some milk. Naruto opened the microwave and routinely typed in the alotted time as he slammed the door back shut on the ramen. He moved to the sliding glass door and walked out onto his porch, leaning on his arms against the railing.  
  
"Another morning. Another horrible, horrible morning." Naruto closed his eyes briefly and soaked up the sun, before walking back inside at the beeping of the microwave. As he finished his breakfast and mumbled the complaint again, he heard a voice at the door.   
  
"Stop complaining and learn to lock your doors, dobe. And I bet you forgot about our mission today?" Sasuke's eyes were closed as he leaned against the frame of the glass door. He talked in a monotonous way that made him seem calm and cold.  
  
"Ehh.. I'll be right back then." Naruto jogged to his room and was back out in a flash, dressed and ready to leave. "Ready."   
  
"Aa. Kakashi and Sakura are outside. I'll lock the door, since you don't seem to know how." He gestured to outside, where Narutop had been standing minutes before.   
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he walked outside, waving to Kakashi and plastering on a false grin. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" The pink haired girl sighed.  
  
"Shut up Naruto. You're annoying." She walked ahead of him with Kakashi, and Sasuke soon caught up with them, leaving Naruto to trail behind. The heartbroken boy walked slowly and stared at his feet, holding back tears. To himself, He said "I told you everyone hates me."   
  
As he spoke to himself, he heard shouts from across the street. He looked up and saw Kiba running with a pack- apperently Hinata's. Shino and Kurenai were shouting for him to give it back. Glancing up at his team, Naruto ran across the street and stole the bag from Kiba. He jogged back to Hinata and handed it to her, mumbling 'here' and running to catch up with Kakashi before Hinata could finish saying  
  
"Arigatou, Naruto-k.... un?" She watched him go and blushed, as he ran back across the street. As he stepped up onto the sidewalk, he tripped and fell into a man manouvering a vegitable cart.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're going, baka!" Naruto scrambled to pick up the scattered vegitables and then kept running, struggling to get ahead with his team.  
  
"HEEEEEY! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He yelled, fighting his way through the market crowd. As he emerged from the town square and looked around, neither his team nor Hinata's was visible.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" He spoke quietly, and soon after seeing they'd left without him, he slumped and halfway closed his eyes, turning for home.   
  
"Oh...."   
  
********** 3 DAYS LATER **********  
  
Still in the same position on his bed as he was the last time he returned from the washroom, Naruto started at a fixated spot on his wall.  
  
"No one's been to see me." He'd grown accustomed to speaking out loud, to himself. He waited- almost for a reply- and sighed. "Not like anyone would anyways...." He'd not left his house for the past 3 days, since his team left him in the town. Not even Iruka came to see him, obviously he didn't want to.  
  
No one did.   
  
"No one wants to see me..." Naruto's voice quietly sung as he closed his eyes and let the tears fall. "No one loves me or likes me... or anything at all..." he paused again, his concious telling him to wait for a reply. In knowing that he wasn't getting one, Naruto clenched his fist.   
  
"That's IT!" He jumped out of bed and ran out his door, kicking the mess out of the way as he slammed his front door behind him. "I'm LEAVING!" He stormed down the front steps and down the street- headed towards the Hokage's main office building. "Now."   
  
He pushed his way through the market crowds and ran through the doors to the building. Climbing stairs madly and slamming doors, he finally arrived at the room labelled   
  
CITIZEN REGISTRY/RESIGN OFFICE  
  
Naruto's grip tightened on the doorknob. He squinted his eyes and mumbled to himself  
  
"So this is it...." With this, he forced the door open and walked up to the glass window, behind which an older woman sporting a cigarette stood.   
  
"I'm leaving Konoha." He stated, and the woman sighed, giving him a sheet of paper.  
  
"Good for you. Now sign here..." She pointed at a blank line on the sheet. "and here." Another blank line. Naruto held the offered pencil over the line, pausing. His hand shook.  
  
"Well?" The woman inquired impatiently. Naruto squeezed the pencil and wrote his name in the desired spots. The woman droned on. "Your citezenship information will be mailed to you, along with your ninja status and education references. Hand in your headband now, please." Naruto gulped and took off his headband, shakily handing it to the woman. She smiled.   
  
"Good luck with the move."   
  
Naruto walked slowly out of the room, opening the door swiftly and trudging down the hall. It was done. He didn't know this, but another person had heard his conversation- they knew what was going on. Under their breath, the shadowy figure whispered  
  
"Naruto...."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - I'm not too happy with it, But meh. It's good enough. Review, I guess... If you like, try and guess the mystery couple ^^;;  
  
-Kounouri 


	2. Hopeless Remembering

DEDICATED TO DAVEN (Mystic)- 'Hope you are feeling ok ^^'   
  
Naruto clawed his way through the crowds yet another time, heading back to his home. There was a scarce clearing in the forest of people, and he sped up, briskly walking so he could get home- er.... back to his house- and pack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Ichiraku ramen stand. Three familiar faces flew by and he paused in the middle of the street. He looked down at his feet and clenched his fists, his gaze slowly moving towards his 'friends'. He glared at them for a moment, they didn't notice.  
  
"OI! GET OUTTA MY WAY, KID!" There was a scraping sound and a man on a mobile food stand stopped behind him. Naruto's thoughts were interupted for the moment and he slowly turned to look at the expectant man. He took a step out of the way and mumbled,  
  
"Oh.. sorry.." Naruto's pace quickened and he walked towards the Ichiraku. He waited at the counter and soon the old owner was up front.  
  
"What can I do for ya, Naruto?" He grinned at his best customer.  
  
"Uuh... Extra spicy Miso Ramen to go. You got any shipping boxes to spare? I need to pack." The owner frowned.   
  
"Moving?"   
  
"....Yeah." Naruto glanced over to the seats beside him, and saw Kakashi glance over and wave. He hadn't heard. Sakura, on the other hand, had. She stood up and walked over to him, elbowing him on the head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us!? We need to know these things, BAKA!" She squeaked out and Naruto growled.  
  
"You wouldn't care, Sakura-chan! You didn't notice me gone for the past THREE DAYS?" He grabbed his order and ran home, leaving the pink haired-girl in shock.   
  
"Eh?"   
  
Behind the Ramen stand, the same figure had been watching. The dark-haired ninja sighed as they watched Naruto's three teammated finish eating. Sakura was fuming at Naruto, And Kakashi seemed mildly interested. Sasuke apperently didn't notice, as he was silent like usual. The figure sighed and followed Naruto, knowing what they had to do.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Naruto kicked his door open and threw his food and boxes down on the counter.  
  
"Damnit!" He left the door open and stormed into his training room, hitting a dummy hard with tears of frustration. "Damnit damnit damnit! I have to get out of here..." he hit the dummy over and over again, collapsing to his knees in his blind frustration. He sat there for a few minutes, on his knees but his weight on his hands. With a final yell of frustration and punch to the dummy, he walked back out of the room. He closed the front door and stuck his Ramen into the fridge, taking his certificate of citizen resign and placing it in the letters holder. The formerly empty letters holder.   
  
"Figures.." Naruto muttered, grabbing a shipping box and assembling it as he trudged to his 'living room' to pack up. "Not like I ever had a life here to live..." He grabbed a few of his frequently unused belongings and folded them up, placing them clutteredly in the box without a second thought. Within an hour, Naruto had packed four boxes of belongings. He'd moved to the mantle of his fireplace, and took down his few treasured belongings. There was a picture of the Hokages.. the monument, of course.... And then there was his graduation certificate from the academy, He'd need that to prove he was a Genin in his new country, And then there was his first Kunai. There was a picture of Iruka, and another of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and himself. He paused as he carefully placed this in the box.  
  
In the photo, Kakashi's hands rested on Sakura's and Sasuke's heads. Sakura's arm was around Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulders, and Naruto held his hands up in peace signs. Underneath his cold expression, Naruto cold almost see a smile on Sasuke's face.   
  
'When did our friendship end.. When did they stop caring?' As Naruto looked down at the picture in thought, he saw tears land on the glass of the frame. He sniffled and wiped his tears, placing the picture in the box and closing it. He labelled all the living room boxes and headed out to get more from the grocery store or the Ichiraku. His eyes were red, but he didn't care.  
  
As he paced down the street, he noticed that the sun was setting. He paused for a moment to look at it, then continued on. He walked slowly, as there were no busy daytime crowds left on the streets. He passed a park he'd played in as a child and winced as a memory flooded back to him.   
  
~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~   
  
There was a giggling as the blue-haired girl smiled at her friend. She looked up at him, as he danced around, sand piled on top of his golden hair. He had a funny look on his face, his eyes crossed and tongue lolling around outside his mouth like a dog. The girl giggled again.   
  
"You're so funny, Naruto-kun!" She smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Thank-you Hinata-chan!" He paused and then shook his head, the sand flying off. Suddenly Hinata was pulled up roughly, and was being dragged away.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" Naruto yelled, and the tall Hyuuga man looked back at him with a glare. He looked back down at his daughter and spoke sternly to her.  
  
"You're not to play with that little boy Naruto, Hinata." Hinata looked sadly up at her father.  
  
"B-but..." She trailed off as she recieved a stern look, and her voice returned to the quiet masked whisper that she spoke in to everyone but Naruto.   
  
As Hinata and her father walked off, Naruto sighed sadly. He heard giggling behind him. Turning around, He saw Ino and Sakura, two girls that had recently become friends. Ino grinned at him.   
  
"Loner!! Hee Hee!" She laughed coldly to his face and Naruto pouted, turning and leaving towards his house.  
  
~*~*~ FLASHBACK END ~*~*~  
  
As Naruto stared into the sandbox where he once played, the wind blew and rustled his clothes. He sighed and kept going towards his destination. He passed the swings and left the park, crossing the street to the Ichiraku. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were gone. He rang the bell.  
  
"Hello? I need some more boxes....." The owner walked out, wiping the grease of his hands.  
  
"Eh? Okay.." He turned around and reached to the top shelf, grabbing 5 or 6 unassembled boxes andh handing them to Naruto. "Come back when you need more." Naruto nodded, his throat closed up. He was choking back tears, because he couldn't stop thinking about the picture... about the memory... He grabbed the boxes and ran back towards his house, aching to get back before the tears fell. As he flew through the old park, He was flung back after someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let me go.." He said frustratingly and tried to twist out of the grip, but he couldn't.   
  
"Where ya goin with those boxes? Stealin' em from the Ichiraku so you can live with Ramen?" Kiba's hurtful teasing voice pierced through the silence and Naruto gave one last struggle, pulling his arm out and facing Kiba.   
  
"I'm moving, just so you know. Bye." He turned to leave, but paused as Hinata spoke.  
  
"N.. Naruto-kun?"   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"D... do you... n-n-need some help packing? I.. I mean for getting my bag back the other day...." She looked down at her feet and stood akwardly, and Naruto sighed.  
  
"Sure. Whatever." He walked toward his house, taking a few steps and turning to look back at Hinata. "Are you coming?" She nodded and followed him.   
  
As Kiba watched the two walk away, he grumbled and turned back to his house.   
  
Stupid Naruto.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - O.o finally finished... I re-wrote this chapter 3 times because I hated the way it would turn out. Any more guesses to the couple? Lmao... It doesn't give many hints in this chapter. 


	3. Comfort Within One's Arms

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered in the doorway, as Naruto began to assemble a box, also clearly ignoring her.  
  
"Mm?" He replied coldly and kept himself preoccupied, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.  
  
"Wh..What room should I start to pack?" Hinata asked as she walked further into Naruto's house, and silently closed the door behind her. Naruto held out a box to her, still not meeting her gaze.  
  
"Try the kitchen or something." He put a box together for himself and headed to a nearby cupboard, opening it and pulling out a few glasses. He walked to the area in behind the door and grabbed a newspaper, ripping it apart and wrapping the glasses in it. Hinata shook herself back out of her stare and grabbed some newspaper herself, beginning the cupboard beside Naruto.  
  
As she pulled a plate out, Hinata noticed the awkward silence and decided to try and start a conversation.  
  
"So.... why are you moving?" she asked quietly as she carefully wrapped the plate and placed it in the box, grabbing another.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" He noisily placed the set of glasses in his box.  
  
"Y-you're a Genin now."  
  
"They're sending my ninja status with me, so wherever I go I'll still be a Genin."  
  
"Oh." Hinata kept packing, and after Naruto didn't talk for a few minutes, she closed her cupboard and moved to another.  
  
"N...Naruto-kun?" Hinata paused.  
  
"What!?" Naruto seemed exasperated.  
  
"...Are you okay?"  
  
Naruto's fist clenched and he dropped the glass he was holding.  
  
"No, I'm not. Do I LOOK okay? I'm going into another room to pack." He left his box and stormed out of the room, turning down the short hall. Hinata ran after him, pausing in the doorway to his room. She watched as Naruto looked out the window, and saw his shoulders tremble as he sobbed. She looked on like this for a few moments, and mouthed the words  
  
'Naruto...' as she walked away. Heading back to the kitchen, she got an idea. Hinata reached into Naruto's unfinished box, grabbing a pot. She placed it on the stove and filled it with water, pouring some ramen noodles in. She chopped up some spices and mixed them in, searching the house for vegetables.  
  
There were none. Hinata grinned at this. She waited for the water to boil and started to stir the noodles, pouring in some more spices for flavor. Finally, she drained the pot and poured the Ramen into a bowl. Opening a package of Chopsticks, Hinata carefully brought the bowl to Naruto's room. The door was now closed, so she knocked, not wanting to barge in on the boy.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Hinata looked down at the ramen and sighed, opening the door. Naruto jumped up from the floor and quickly wiped his eyes, shouting.  
  
"Hinata-chan! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"You knew I was here, Naruto-kun."  
  
"I know... but..." Naruto trailed off. "Don't call me Naruto-kun. It's just Naruto. Hey... is that Ramen?" He sniffed the air, as Hinata gave the bowl to him.  
  
"Oh, yes... Here you go, Naruto-kun..."  
  
"I told you not to call me Naruto-kun, it's a sign of respect you know."  
  
"But..." Hinata was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Naruto ran out of the room, bringing the Ramen with him. Hinata heard the door open, and suddenly, there were yells. She ran out into the hall, peeking around the corner so that Naruto and whoever was at the door couldn't see.  
  
"NARUTO! Where WERE you?" Sakura shrieked, hitting him over the head. "You missed THREE missions, you BAKA!" Naruto, landing on the ground, looked limply up at Sakura.  
  
"You just noticed?" He mumbled his voice cracking. Sakura stumbled on her words, pausing.  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
"I figured." Naruto got up and took his Ramen, heading to his room. "Goodbye, Sakura-chan."  
  
As Hinata watched him pass, she wondered how Naruto could still hold respect for Sakura, after she did those things to him. She followed him numbly down the hall, and managed to get into his room before he closed the door. He placed the untouched ramen on the dresser and looked over at Hinata.  
  
"I think it'd be better if you left. Thanks for helping."  
  
"Is that why you're leaving, Naruto-kun?"  
  
"I told you not to have respect for me."  
  
"It is why you're leaving, isn't it?" Hinata looked at him expectantly, but he continued packing without a word. Hinata stared at his back as he worked, sitting down on his bed.  
  
'I always loved him... and right now it seems like love is all he needs...' She looked down at her feet. 'He's always been so strong... but maybe even the strongest people need help...'  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Hinata spoke quietly but evenly, and she continued to look at her feet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being alone. No one loving you." She didn't look up.  
  
"How would you know?" Naruto's growl returned to his voice.  
  
"I don't know exactly how you feel. But I do know it hurts, because all my life... all my life my father has expected so much of me, and has been disappointed. I live below my little sister, and I have always admired your strength. I am envious." Hinata looked up now, to see Naruto, again, sobbing.  
  
"B-but... Hinata-chan... I have given up. I am not strong." He stopped packing and simply sat, sobbing. "Leave, please."  
  
At this, Hinata stood up, but she refused to leave. She walked up to Naruto, and sat beside him. With shaking hands, she wrapped her arms around him, looking up admiringly. "Strength is not only persistence, Naruto-kun. Strength... is so much more... knowledge... faith... love..." She turned his head towards her, and felt a blush crawl up her face as he looked into her eyes. The boy smiled meekly, tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Hinata-chan..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- A/N - Okay now it's just bluntly obvious. Hehe. I think I might actually get someone to BETA this chapter!! Wiiie! And I even wrote the last part with a headache..... I'm proud of myself, even if this chapter IS really short.  
  
-Kounouri 


End file.
